


All You Need is Jazz

by LuckyxxxLuna



Category: King Falls AM (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Friendship, Love, Platonic Relationships, Queer Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:55:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27574819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyxxxLuna/pseuds/LuckyxxxLuna
Summary: Even if Chet didn't know a damn thing about this Death By Damnation stuff, he was still for damn sure gonna support his boys Shotgun and Bennycat. Spoilers for 68, 75, 93... basically all of the show on its hiatus. Just a blurb from some headcanon I've had for a bit.  May expand on it later but I think Chet's a decent guy underneath the horndog. Written on an android app and first time uploading so sorry if the format is wonky.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17





	All You Need is Jazz

_**"My man said 'I don't know how to end my solos!', and I tells him 'Take your horn out of your mouth.' But hey, that's jazz. Now I gotta skidaddle, hepcats, but don't you cry. Ol' Chet ain't leaving you empty handed. We're just gonna pay some bills, and then my boys Shotgun and Bennycat will be ready to roll. Right here on King Falls AM."** _

Sitting on the station's front porch area is where Chet found Sammy. His legs hung over the railing and Chet sidled next to him. Reaching into his inside chest pocket, Chet pulled a small bag of weed and some rolling papers. "You in tonight Shotgun?"

It was few and far nights between where Sammy would partake, but it had been known to happen. Sammy's precious self control and guarded heart usually wouldn't allow for it. Instead, Sammy pulled a long drag on a cigarette.

He knew it was bad for him, but back in those Shotgun days, a cigarette break was a great excuse to go outside when he was trying not to have a panic attack. Then Jack went missing, and Sammy was sucking ash nearly every free moment.

"I'm good, thanks though. "

Chet licked his rolling papers to finish it up and looked at Shotgun for a light, causing him to lift the burning lighter near Chet's face.

"Mighty kind of you, Shotgun. "

They each enjoyed a few minutes of comfortable, companionable silence. It was peppered with the sound of burning papers, crickets, a slight wind and exactly one (1) bensplosion muffled by the studio walls. This co-smoking silence was something they'd shared often between the show's shift switch. They would muse on what a dirtbag Grisham was, or how the hell did Cynthia Higgenbaum just... be Cynthia Higgenbaum.

"Hey Shotgun? You know you can always chill out with me at Sassy's right?" Ever since Sammy had tried… whatever it was up in Perdition Wood, Chet had been a little more active in trying to let him know he was wanted in town, regardless of what some froggy fuckboi said or did.

"Chet, come on, you know I'm ga--"

"I know, Shotgun, I'm just saying. I also know that you're a grown ass man and can make your own decisions. It ain't any of old Chet's business, so long as he treats you right."

Sammy paused to glance at Chet. After the bullshit Frickard pulled on Valentine's Day, Sammy.. really learned to appreciate having some privacy and discretion in his life again.

"Jack always treated me right. I mean, like yeah he got all … paranoid near the end but... I can't blame him for whatever that... book, did to him. I'm sure he's still.. somewhere. " Sammy tried to articulate without saying anything that might put Chet into further robotic danger.

"I can see he was, uh,… is a good man. Your eyes almost light up like Bennycat's talking about him. I just wanted to say... when you get your happy ever after, old Chet is happy to provide some tunes for the ceremony. "

Sammy was a bit taken aback then. "Chet, I… thanks." Sammy looked away again, knowing his eyes were a bit too shiny and making him feel vulnerable and loved. "I'm so sorry you've gotten roped into this mess with the Science Institute. I didn't think they would come after you too."

"My man, if having a beautiful I-B-Embot getting a little kinky without a safeword is what it takes to get your man back, I'm totally down for another round. I don't know jack shit about all this Void and Death By Damnation stuff, but Bennycat was right. All y'all deserve to be happy."

Sammy had to snark before he got wrecked with this much unconditional love and support from Chet. This whole town sometimes seemed the same way. He'd only ever known it from Jack and Lily before King Falls, and it still threw his self hating mind off the rails. "Chet, how much have you smoked to turn this into Chet Sebastian's Love Corner?"

Chet smiled that sly smile he always did. "My man, love is jazz, and jazz is love. It's as simple as that. All you need is jazz."


End file.
